epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joshuakrasinski/the shredder vs night ninja
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES! THE SHREDDER VS.... (SIGH* NIGHT NINJA.... BEGIN Shredder So this is the best opponent they could find to face me?, please i will beat you easy as 1 2 3, part of a stupid kids show dumb as dora, while i make my victims into mincemeat so sayonara, i got the claws that will turn you into spaghetti, your in for a night and whoa nelly, your a product for todddlers don't make spank ya you spoiled brat, i am simply smarter that is that, i'm the leader of the foot clan that's a fact, i already won this battle but your up to bat, Night Ninja i'm a ninja of the night have my own class, and even though i don't swear let me say i'll kick your ass, always beaten by four pizza eating turtles, your always losing while i'm jumping over hurdles, you won't see me coming i'll blend in the shadows, then i will send you to the gallows, claim your a ninja but you barely fight at all, your micheal bay movies were your box office downfall, i'm from disney son the biggest animation giant, i will not tolerate you being defiant, The Shredder i get it i was owned by your company for a long time, but now we are working for a network known for slime, your not our biggest rival just ask cn, i will beat you again and again, you'll take a foot to your big ass head, i will put your in your own dip and you'll be dead, call me judge doom it's you i will try convict and execute, most badass villain whatcha gonna do?, i made james avery famous way before bel air, you will be hunted down and shot with a snare, Night Ninja you were the most badass villain to the turtles but got replaced by baron drax, you think you can kick my ass, we got lawyers son won the trial when sued by the creators of kimba, not to mention your latest series sold out to cici's pizza, speaking of pizza you also sold out to the hut, just face it i just whooped your butt, i have a big head but cuteness is what sells, i will blow your ass to hell, venus de milo was when you were laid to toxic waste, and your third movie? i rest my case, The shredder tonight i dine on ninja soup, i would never thought you would stoop, so low you stink more then that origin movie of han solo, i will slice you body to bacon bits then put your head on my shelf, your only embarrasing yourself, your rapping is wack it doesn't work at all, i'm about to rock your balls, we added a girl turtle but we quickly got of rid of her yes we did, now go back into the shadows before i knock off your lid, it's nothing personal kid, Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S *LOGO DOES A NINJA POSE* HIYA! EPIC RAP BATTLES! Category:Blog posts